


Carmen school days

by purplefox



Series: The Daybreakers 2020 [18]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daybreakers 2020, F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Balance can be easy once you have support. Ann has so much going on in her daily life. There is school, love and of course the phantom thievesDaybreakers 2020Week 2 School life Ann
Relationships: Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Series: The Daybreakers 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652734
Kudos: 7





	Carmen school days

“I think that’s it.” Ryuji’s voice jolted Ann up from her unexpected nap. She shook her head to force herself to wake up faster in time to catch Ryuji stretching. He had small bruises peeking over the patchworks she had done. “Man how much homework are they going to give us?”

“If you have to ask then maybe it’s not enough.” She teased as she stretched. Sleep still had a hold on her. “What time is it?” She didn’t even know when she had drifted off or anything like that. All she knew was that one moment she had been awake and then the next well.. she was waking up wasn’t she? “Is it late? You could stay if the trains aren’t running.”

“It’s not that late.” Ryuji laughed as he got up. he was quick to join her on the bed. They spent a moment of silence staring at each other before he laughed and kissed the top of her head. “No need to tempt me with that. Besides… you don’t mind but I stay here without a warning and discussion with my mom? She would kill me.”

“I said stay not do anything.” Ann pointed out when Ryuji pulled away. He grabbed his shirt and yanked it on and she sighed. “Tomorrow’s a day off so that means work.”

“Yeah I know.” His voice was muffled for a moment. “I have a shift in the arcade in the morning then I’ll come meet you and then we’ll meet up with Mona, Leader and Yusuke.” He stretched and winced. “Least we have the homework out of the way. When we get caught up like this I swear we blink and the weekend is gone.”

“You’re not the only one.” Ann admitted before she got up. “Since you aren’t staying I’ll walk you out-“ Ryuji turned to her with a look. “I’ll walk you to the door.” She rolled her eyes. “Overprotective.”

“Yeah in the real world.” Ryuji snagged his bag and shoved papers inside of it. “I don’t do that when you’re Panther. Here though?” He grinned when he tucked his bag under his arm. “Let me back up my girl.”

“Ugh.” She rolled her eyes before she tucked herself under him. Just a little bit to just under his chin. “Sap.” She murmured and he laughed. “We’ll blink and school will be here.”

“Pretty much.” Ryuji grumbled. “Might as well get used to it.”

X

“Your agency allows you to date?” The question yanked Ann from the daze she had fallen in in front of the mirror. She didn’t know the girl looking at her but she did know that she was a second year. “You have a hickey on your wrist.” She whispered. “You did a good job of covering it but… I know the signs.” She giggled.

Oh… but that was not a hickey. Ann smiled back at the girl. The funny thing about fighting shadows in her costume was that the bruises tended to look pretty interesting. Her hickeys were places that even cameras wouldn’t see. “I’ll hide them better but you know boys.” She smiled and the girl smiled back. “My agency isn’t as possessive as people think it is.” She smiled before she waved the girl off. “Man must be nice.” To see what was hidden and assume hickey.

The bell rang and Ann sighed before she splashed water onto her face. She had turned in everything that needed to be turned in and Akira had been helping her with history and remembering the correct names. Morgana had been helping too and wasn’t that amusing?

“Although the one that needs the most help is Ryuji.” She wiped her face with a few tissues with a sigh. “All I can help him with is English and we all know how that goes.” She was the one that ended lessons early but even she had her playful side.

X

“Right after school too.” Ryuji slid his phone into his pocket. “That was fast? I don’t think I even had enough time to check the board properly.” He nodded to the photographer on his way out. “You guys seriously done?”

“Light was good!” Was tossed over the photographers shoulder. “See you around Ryuji-kun. Get Ann-chan back safely.”

“Yes sir!” Ryuji grinned before he reached for her hand. “So like we can meet the others right now right? Yusuke thinks he found something. He said he fell asleep after turning in an assignment and overheard something really crazy.”

“Why does this sound like the one to do the most on the ground investigation…” Ann trailed off. “Is going to be me.”

“Because.” Ryuji beamed at her. “It’s gonna be you.”

X

“Shujin a model and gorgeous too?” The girl sighed. “And I’m at Kosei. I want to change what I want to do. I love being creative. I love working hard but Kosei’s so rough and-“ That small flinch made Ann’s heart hurt. “I think I’m better off elsewhere sometimes.”

“Shujin isn’t as great as people crack it up to be.” Ann said softly. “And if you want to transfer… we;; before all of that.” She was gentle as she arranged the bow in the girl’s frizzy hair. “I think you’re not just pretty. I think you have an aura that works for you. You said you do a lot of camera work right? Why don’t you show me a few things?”

X

“All yours Panther.” Akira stepped away from the shadow on one knee. “You up for it?” Her whip uncoiled as she walked forward. “Give him hell.”

“This.” Ann snarled as she felt the fire burn. “Is for Josey you disgusting teacher!”

X

“Every time I see you you’re smiling.” A classmate told her. “You have such good grades and you’re pretty too. It must be so easy.” They sighed and Ann bit back her laughter. “Do you even have any worries?”

“Well…” A few feet away she spotted Akira and Ryuji watching her. “Everyone has their thing.” She slid off the desk. “You just have to walk with hope. The sun comes out eventually. Sometimes you have to go looking for it.” She joined them at the door with a smile. “We ready? Let’s go.”


End file.
